Hidden Hearts
by KathrynBee22
Summary: This is a series of missing moments if you will, all of which take place in broom-closets, wardrobes, etc. It primarily ships George Weasley and Alicia Spinnet, and will fit the story I wrote under the names Hockeygirl22 and Reebies called "Secrets in the Telling". Each chapter is a short 1-2 page piece. Lots of laughs, loves, and a little drama in the later ones. Enjoy!
1. 4th Floor, hidden broom-cloet, year 1

"George Weasley I'm going to bloody KILL you!" shrieked a petite blonde girl. Her heavy braids knocked against her back as she ran frantically behind, or rather was dragged forcefully by, George Weasley.

"Not if Filch kills us first Alicia!" the red head hollered back at her. The gangly, freckle-faced boy whisked her around a corner, through an archway and behind a large, gilded portrait faster than she could scream "you're going to break my wrist." Alicia had no idea how a first year could have such intimate knowledge of the castle; the twins seemed to know it better than some professors. She assumed having three older siblings must be a useful thing.

Both Alicia and George were breathing heavily. George had his ear pressed against the back of the portrait they had climbed behind while Alicia regarded the small space they were now confined it.

"There's got to be a way to hear what's going on in another room without anyone knowing you're listening…" he muttered in frustration. Alicia rolled her eyes. Of course a Weasley would want a creation that let you snoop on other people. Her eyes scanned their enclosing and she was utterly unimpressed. Fred and George had already proved they knew how to get food after hours from the Hogwarts kitchens, yet he had her hiding in an abandoned broom closet? The space was quite small and only furnished by one shabby and broken desk squished into the corner. A few old brooms were piled in the other corner (the kind for cleaning, not for riding) beside a stack of cobweb covered buckets. Due to the lack of free space Alicia found herself uncomfortably close to George.

"Why on Earth would someone go to the trouble of hiding a broom closet behind a portrait?" Alicia asked. There was something just creepy about a hidden room with no real purpose.

"I expect they hid it for a bit of fun." Answered George. "Tell the new caretaker to grab the mops from the fourth floor broom closet—and they'll never find it! Brilliant." Again, Alicia rolled her eyes. She had been wrong; the room wasn't creepy it was simply stupid.

"Besides," continued George, "It's bloody useful. I've hidden out here loads of times."

Alicia sighed impatiently. George looked at her inquisitively. "We wouldn't _need _to be hiding out here if _SOMEONE _ hadn't tried to turn Mrs. Norris green!" Alicia cried.

"Shh!" George responded with a finger to his lips. "If you hadn't of _screamed_ the damned cat wouldn't have noticed at all!" he whispered.

"I did not scream!"

"Yes you did!"

"No I didn't!"

"Yes you did!"

"No I didn't!" she shouted. George looked satisfied, as though her current volume was proof enough that the entire ordeal had in fact been her fault. Alicia's eyes narrowed. For a moment the closet was silent save for their still rapid breaths.

A minute later George cracked a grin. "I think the coast is clear." He slowly pushed the portrait forward and peered out into the corridor. His smile spread to the rest of his face and he beckoned her out behind him.

"Thank Merlin," Alicia sighed, "If I never get stuck in a broom closet with you again it will be too soon Weasley."

"Be careful what you wish for Spinnet." He replied.


	2. 4th Floor, hidden broom-closet, year 4

George Weasley was laughing, as usual, as the Gryffindor 4th years filed into their potions class. He made his way to his usual table, but his laughter abruptly ended when he realized that something was missing. No, _someone_ was missing. He spun around in search of his other half and felt his jaw actually drop when he located Fred. Fred Weasley was a table away, with _Angelina Johnson._ Alicia was standing motionless in the aisle, wearing an expression that had to be similar to his own. Angelina looked up to see their looks of shock. She cleared her throat nervously.

"We just, um, well we thought it might be good to, you know, switch things up a bit…." She mumbled. Fred was uncharacteristically quiet. Alicia was still standing in the aisle with her mouth agape when Snape swished into the room.

"I suggest you find a seat Miss Spinnet, unless you really want Gryffindor to lose _more _points this year." He said with a sneer. Alicia trudged over to the only open spot, at George's table, and dropped her book bag noisily to the dungeon floor.

"I swear to God Weasley, if you set my robes on fire or drop spiders down them again or—"

"That was years ago! I wouldn't do that to you anymore Leesh," George interrupted, "at least, not on purpose." Alicia glared up at him. Although he was already perched on his stool and she was yet to sit he still had a slight height advantage on her.

"What?" he asked in response to her stare. Her glare remained. "Okay okay. I promise I will try _not _to harm, scare, or otherwise endanger you today alright?" he asked. "Oliver would murder me if I caught his chaser on fire…"

Alicia's hand balled into a fist. "Only joking, only joking. You know what Ollie said about your temper…"

"SPINNET! WEASLEY!" Snape's voice rang out. Both students snapped to attention.

"It would appear, by your evident lack of attention that you are already able to successfully produce tooday's potion. Is that true Miss Spinnet?" he sneered. Alicia shook her head woefully.

"Are you even aware what we will be attempting to concoct today Mister Weasley?" Snape asked jeeringly. He clearly already knew the answer.

"No sir. I Wouldn't want to ruin the excitement of you telling us yourself." Answered George. Snape's face twitched slightly.

"20 points from Gryffindor. Now on to today's lesson…"

Alicia elbowed George hard in the ribs as she sat down.

"We need to talk after class. In private." She whispered.

"About what?" he whispered back.

"About that." She said, nodding to Angelina and Fred. She looked back to George to find his expression grim. He nodded in agreement.

After an excruciating hour with Snape, in which Alicia was shocked to learn George was rather talented with potions, they were graciously released from the dungeons. Fred, Lee and Angelina were waiting for them by the door. The five of them walked together up the stairs until Alicia finally made a getaway move.

"Oh, I almost forgot, I need to stop by the library!" she said as they neared the last set of stairs that led to Gryffindor Tower. "I'll meet you all after."

"I'll go with her." George, sighing as though this were an unfavorable task. Angelina arched one eyebrow incredibly high and stared at George.

"_You_ are volunteering to go to the library?" she asked doubtfully. George's face became stoic.

"Angelina. There is a monster running around this castle trying to kill of muggle-borns! You think I'm going to let our friend here Alicia go flouncing about the castle alone? I would never. I am shocked Angelina." He turned in a huff and grabbed Alicia's arm, whisking her down the corridor.

Alicia was trying hard not to laugh while their friends were near but she openly let her giggles out once they were out of earshot.

"That was _perfect_." She laughed. George was still grinning. "Oh, I remember!" she cried in a loud whisper. Down here!" she then pulled him down a familiar corridor, under an arch, and behind a large, gilded frame.

George laughed as the portrait swung closed behind them.

"Life's funny, isn't it?" he asked her. She looked up at him questioningly.

"A couple of years ago I drag you in here to hide from Filch and you complain the whole time. Now look at you, desperate to pull me into the nearest broom closet for some alone time." George winked. Alicia smacked him on the cheek.

"Keep it together Weasley. We're here to talk about our friends—"

"Because we couldn't do that anywhere else." He interrupted. She smacked him again, on the arm this time.

"Because I didn't want them overhearing us. And I have some questions for you." She spat out. George nodded, waiting for her to go on.

"Well, to be blunt—"

"As you always are" he interrupted again.

"George Weasley!" she shouted.

"Sorry, go on really." He said laughing. Alicia huffed impatiently.

"Well, does Fred, you know, _like _her?" she asked. George shifted uncomfortably. He wasn't one to give out secrets about his brother. Unless it was Ron, or Percy. But not Fred.

"Well, does she like _him_?" he questioned back.

"Wha—I asked first!" she sputtered.

"I'm taller!" George shrugged. He was fairly sure he heard her growl in annoyance and took a step back to be safe.

"This is stupid. I guess it doesn't really matter if they're together." Alicia said with a heavy sigh. George was surprised; Alicia never gave up without a fight. "I just don't want her to get hurt, you know, if he is just playing at something." She said, leaning against the wall behind her. George turned to do the same , leaning shoulder to shoulder against her in order to avoid pushing open the portrait.

"Look, my brother and I may not take a lot of things around here seriously," George started, "but we would _never_ hurt somebody that we care about." He said.

"Really?" she asked, for once the sarcasm had left her voice.

"Really." He answered.

"So, he does then, care about her?"

George nodded.

"Yeah, I really think he does." He said. Alicia bit her lip but nodded in assent.

"I guess it makes sense." She said, looking up at him. He just then realized how close they were, and how small the closet was. He had never noticed before how long her eyelashes were, or that up close her hair was really more gold than blonde. He found himself staring longer than he should. He couldn't tell if she noticed. "I mean they both like Quidditch," Alicia began, "and she finds him really funny,"

"They spend so much time together, and he thinks she's really pretty…" George cut in, but then his voice trailed off. They were both looking at each other now, their shoulders still against the wall but their bodies turned towards one another. Alicia felt her heart begin to pound inexplicably against her chest. Her mind felt rather cloudy, and she couldn't decide if she wished they were just a few inches closer, or miles apart. It was so quiet that she was sure he could hear her heart racing.

A loud and gravelly meow outside the closet broke the heavy silence, and drew their gazes towards the entrance.

"Mrs. Norris." Whispered George.

"We should probably get out of here." Alicia whispered back. George nodded and opened the door for her. The beastly excuse for a cat sat their looking proud of herself. In that moment George had no idea if he wanted to kiss it in thanks or kick it in annoyance. He was leaning hard towards the second.


	3. 4th Floor, hidden broom-closet, year 7

Alicia Spinnet bit the corner of her lip as she stared at George Weasley from across their Defense Against the Dark Arts class. She was idly scratching the back of her left hand, on which her own hand writing had been painfully engraved. Two thin sentences had been etched into her skin during Umbridge's detentions. The newer one was still stinging sharply and had been caused by that traitor Chang girl ratting out the DA. The first line was beginning to scab and itched terribly. That one had been caused by her getting caught holding hands with a certain _fantastic _looking red headed boy, who had just now caught her eye. Instead of looking away Alicia stared on uninhibited. George smiled slightly, but attempted to hide it. While the current proclamation only said that boys and girls must stay "8 inches apart" (which their hand holding had _clearly_ violated) there was no proof that Umbridge wouldn't outlaw smiling between the sexes.

The proclamations had taken a toll on Alicia. The halls were silent and eerie, instead of filled with chatter and laughter. There was no music to be heard, no Divinations to laugh at, and absolutely no displays of affection. Oh, how she just wanted to kiss her bloody boyfriend. Ok, truth be told she wanted to do a whole lot more than just _that_, but that wasn't her fault. It was the fault of his damn smile, his laugh, his confidant walk, his freaking smell, the way his sometimes scruffy face felt against her neck when he hugged her, the way he ran his finger down her palm when they held hands, the way he…

Alicia's thoughts violently interrupted when class ended. The only upside to a Defense Against the Dark Arts class that was all theory and no practicality was that it made it extremely easy to feign attention. As the 7th year Gryffindors and Ravenclaws filed out of the room Alicia sidled up to George, carefully keeping a good foot away from him.

"I need you to meet me. During our free period." she whispered. George scarcely looked down at her; he feared being the cause of another line of writing appearing on her scarred hand.

"Alright. Common room at 2? I'll be a bit late since Professor Sprout has us out in the greenhouses today." He answered. Alicia shook her head.

"No. I need to see you…in private." She nearly whispered. George couldn't help but look down at her in alarm but to his surprise she seemed to be trying to smother a huge smile. "4th floor. You know the broom closet." She said; she had suppressed her grin but her eyes were bright with mischief. She bit her lip again, the way she had been doing during class, the way that drove him crazy, and George actually forgot to keep walking he was so distracted.

"Alicia come ON!" hollered Angelina. "I've got to grab my books before class; we're going to be late!"

Alicia spun around and offered George one final smile before hurrying to catch up to Angelina. Her eyes still danced mischievously and the smile matched perfectly. As she turned her gold hair flew across her shoulders and her uniform skirt twirled tauntingly.

"Gred! Earth to Gred!" called Fred when he discovered his twin's absence. George tried to bring his mind back to solid ground but his thoughts lingered uncontrollably on the legs carrying Alicia away from him.

One ungodly slow hour later George Weasley shot out of Greenhouse 3 and headed towards the castle. He had explained to Fred that Alicia had something she needed to talk to him about. He carefully crafted it to be just the right amount of worrisome so that Fred wouldn't contest his rushing off, but not so much as he would confront Alicia about it himself.

When George finally reached the 4th floor he found the corridor empty except for a passing ghost. He quickly ducked through the archway and behind the portrait into the forgotten broom closet. As he expected, Alicia was already there. Her annoying habit of being not only on time but routinely _ahead _of time was finally appreciated.

Before he could get a word out Alicia had hopped off the shanty desk she had been sitting on and accosted him with a kiss. George dropped his bag to the floor just in time to catch her. She rose up on her toes and opened her mouth for him to explore as she combed her fingers up his neck and into his hair. George tightened his grip on her and squeezed her close as he tried to eradicate any space that might still be lingering between them. It had been _so long _since he had gotten to kiss her. He felt like she was bringing him back to life. He turned so that she was the one pressed against the wall causing her to let out a surprised but contented sigh. George groaned internally.

Alicia was the first to pull back for air. Panting, she whispered, "I missed you George Weasley." George grinned madly. He too was out of breath, but kissed her again before replying, "I missed you more Alicia Spinnet." Alicia let out a breathy laugh and smile lit up her flushed face. She had already discarded her sweater but her cheeks were glowing pink.

"Oh yeah?" she asked. George pressed his forehead to hers and nodded.

"Prove it." she said. George didn't need to be told twice. He lifted Alicia up off the ground and crushed their bodies into the wall. She gasped audibly and wrapped her legs around his waist. She kissed him hungrily, clutching his shirt between her hands. With her still in his arms George turned and moved towards the desk. He set her down rather less gracefully than intended.

"Proof enough?" he asked her between kissing. She merely shook her head and tightened the grip her thighs still had on his waist.

"_Merlin _Ali." He whispered. His hands were skimming her Quidditch toned thighs, following the hardened muscles up under her skirt. With surprising agility she undid the buttons on her top and pulled it open. George groaned, audibly this time, at her exposed body. She smiled into his kiss, pleased with his reaction. Her talented fingers were sneaking up under his shirt and spreading fire across his skin wherever she touched.

**CLANG!**

An enormous clash erupted from just outside the door. It sounded as though a suit of armor had gone crashing down. George pulled himself away from Alicia and they both twisted to look at the door with breaths held.

"Hehehehe I swear Filchy there's something you'll be dying to see if you just follow me!" a high-pitched voice sang out.

"Peeves" Alicia breathed. George's face was pink with rage (although it was already quite pink before the crash).

"Bloody Hell if I had any idea how to kill a poltergeist that little monster would be—"

"George come ON," Alicia interrupted, buttoning her blouse, "we've got to go!" She lept swiftly off of the table and carefully smoothed her hair as she grabbed her bag. She turned and grabbed George's still-flustered face and kissed him quickly good-bye.

"I'll go out first. See you upstairs in a few." Alicia said as the portrait swung shut. George's mouth was still hanging open. He was fairly certain that at that moment he had never in his life hated any particular being as much as he did Peeves.


	4. 1st floor cupboard, year 7

"Blimey—you're _joking_" a familiar sounding voice bellowed. Alicia spun around to find the face that owned the resounding laugh. She caught a glimpse of red hair and simultaneously felt her heart clench inside her chest. She heard the blood begin to pound in her veins and felt her heart start to race, but none of it made sense. How could he be here? He couldn't be. She spun around again, looking like a loon in the crowded corridor, and found the guilty red-head. Ron Weasley.

"Morning Alicia," Harry said brightly. Ron nodded politely in acknowledgement as well. Alicia did her best to fix a natural looking smile to her face, but she had a feeling it came a moment too late. She could already feel her cheeks reddening and her eyes stinging. She had to get out of the crowd of students, _now._

Alicia ran down the hall not even bothering to apologize to the students she accidentally shoved. She took two quick, unplanned turns, and wrenched open the first door she could find, slamming it shut behind her. Leaning against the door, she closed her eyes and slumped down to the floor.

George had been gone about a month now, and yet she still saw him everywhere. An entire month later and she still didn't know if her erratic emotions were more caused by anger at him leaving with hardly a warning, or from the hollow feeling of loss he left her with.

She rested her forehead on her bent knees and watched as the tears stained her tights and then disappeared. After few minutes, Alicia finally looked up to examine her room of solace. It appeared to be a small closet. She rolled her eyes and let her head hit the door with a muffled "thud". Of course she would end up in a closet mourning George. How bloody perfect. Suddenly, Alicia kicked the box in front of her left foot hard. The box turned out to be heavier than she imagined and a yelp of pain escaped her lips. With a ragged breath she let a few more tears escape, but was oddly grateful for the moment of physical pain.

_Pull it together Alicia! _She yelled inside her head. But it was no use; sooner or later she was going to have to resign to the truth.

_Merlin's beard, when the hell did I fall in love with George Weasley? _


	5. WWW Storage Closet, Year 7

George turned his head sharply as the bell above the joke shop door tinkled. Despite knowing that it would never be her coming through the door, he still couldn't stop his reflex to double check. He returned his gaze to the displays of Quidditch miniatures he had been working on. You could plan out real plays for your team and test them out against your opponents; however, much like in Wizard's Chess you couldn't always control how vicious your players got. The beaters on opposing teams in this particular set kept getting into fights and throwing each other off their brooms. George watched exasperatedly as number 9 fell to the ground again. A small blonde player from his team was chastising the beater who fouled him. A smile tugged at the corner of his mouth and threatened to spread. This would very much ruin the perfectly foul mood he had been in all day. The scene was just so familiar.

"_George Weasley what were you thinking? He's on OUR team!" Alicia yelled. George had just nearly knocked a reserve third year to the ground during a practice scrimmage. _

"_Well he's not on our team in _this_ game Ali." George replied. He knew she had a point. He had, after all, taken a cheap shot at a thirteen year old. But when it came to Alicia, his reflexes tended to win over his sense. "Besides he's just a reserve." Alicia turned red with fury._

"_Have you forgotten who was _just_ a reserve a few years ago?" she shot back. George was trying not to laugh but sometimes she got so heated over such little things._

"_Ali I'm sorry! But his bludger nearly took you out! So I had to do the same to him!" _

The memory swirled in George's mind vividly until he forgot what he had been doing. It had been just before Umbridge banned him from the team. After explaining to Alicia that it was simply a reaction to hurt anyone that tried to hurt her, he was surprised to be rewarded with a generous laugh and a mid-air kiss (to which Coach Angelina highly disapproved).

George finally snapped out of his reverie when he noticed player nine, still stranded on the ground, waving frantically at him for help. George nudged his broom closer to the fallen player.

"This is useless." He muttered to himself. He glanced at the register to make sure that Fred was behind the counter before ducking into the storage closet.

It was more of a combination storage room/experiment zone than a closest. The room held shelves and shelves of failed creations, as well as a few new prototypes. It was a bit small to be their main work area, but it was a nice place to escape to when needed. George sat down on the shabby sofa in the corner and pulled out the letter that had been weighing on his mind all day. He hadn't told Fred about it yet; in fact, Fred had no idea that he and Alicia had been fighting. He was vaguely aware of this being one of the only secrets he had ever held from him. He unfolded Alicia's letter and read it for what felt like the hundredth time that day:

Dear George,

In all honesty, I'm not entirely sure what to say, but I had to write. I can't stop thinking about you, about us, and about how we left things. I keep running it through my mind and I'm still so…angry. But much more importantly—I miss you. A lot. And after a lot of cursing your name and fuming, I'm finally also sorry. I'm sorry I reacted so fiercely. I just wish I had known. I wish you had wanted me to know. I wish…you were here. Please write soon.

-Ali

George fought the urge to crumple the note and ignore it altogether. Instead he folded it smoothly and pressed it to his lips. If he thought about it hard enough, he could imagine it still smelled like her. He knew she deserved a response but he had no idea where to start. He replayed the letter again in his head (reading the words was unnecessary at this point, he just liked seeing her handwriting.) She was always so good with her words. Her letter was so simple, and so to the point. He had been reading it so many times, frustrated with how short it was. Why hadn't she ranted and raged against him? Where was all her Alicia fire? Suddenly, George felt like he could hear feel her smacking him upside the head. She had purposely written the letter in such a way so that he would read it clearly. She didn't want him distracted with explanations—she had dummed it down in a sense. Yet he had still been too thick to read it right.

"_She's mad, as she should be." _George thought. _"She's sorry, which I didn't fully expect. And, most importantly she says, she misses me. Bloody hell I miss her too." _

George sat up straight, clutching her letter tighter. He needed a quill. He began searching wildly through the bins of quills on the shelf behind him looking for a normal one. The first two he grabbed were exploda-note quills, the third wrote in ink guaranteed to get all over the readers hands, and the fourth made you sneeze terribly. Finally he found a normal one wedged behind the bin and flipped over Alicia's letter to respond:

**Alicia,**

**I'm sorry too. I'll never stop regretting that I didn't tell you we were leaving sooner. I thought I was doing the right thing. I was wrong. I miss you too, but more importantly, I love you.**

**George. **


	6. WWW Storage Closet, Summer after grad

**A/N**: **1 I wrote this imagining it takes place after they graduate Hogwarts, but before the war is in full swing. 2 I apologize for teasing you halfway through the story…just didn't feel like a smut story (at least not yet).**

WWW Joke shop—Summer after graduation (so book 6 if you will).

"Alicia Spinnet, what has gotten into you?" George asked as she slammed shut the door to the storage closet and leaned back against it seductively. He attempted to display a look of abhorrence, but insteadnhe grinned wildly as she grabbed the front of his shirt and pulled him against her. "There are innocent young children out there who could have seen you try and devour me!" he growled in mock protest.

"George Weasley, are you really going to worry about the people out there, or the woman who has taken you hostage _in here_?" she asked quietly. Her lips brushed his as she spoke.

"Hostage, huh?" George whispered. Alicia nodded.

"You're not going anywhere until I get what I want." She purred. He smiled against her lips. He hadn't kissed her yet and he could tell the anticipation was driving her wild.

"Hmmmm" he murmured, "and what would it be that you want?" Alicia narrowed her eyes. He knew how to be a tease alright, and she was fairly sure he learned it from her.

"George Weasley," she began, "your girlfriend is going to be gone for training nearly every weekend for the next few months." She slowly undid his belt buckle. "Don't you want to send her off right?" she asked, undoing the top button of his pants and lowering the zipper. "You wouldn't want her, say, getting distracted, what with all those Quidditch players around all the time…" she trailed off as his pants slipped down. She took him in her hand and he groaned loudly, his palms landing on the door on either side of her head for support. He shut his eyes and rested his head against hers as she continued. Alicia grinned.

"I do happen to play Quidditch professionally. You should know by now that I know how to work a broomstick." She whispered. George groaned again as he kissed her, pressing her harder against the wall. She could taste his hunger for her and knew she wouldn't have to continue the hostage situation for long.

Alicia was curled up next to George on the too small couch kept in the storage closet. A magically procured blanket covered their bodies. George was idly playing with her hair and Alicia's eyelids were fluttering shut. George reached down and kissed her bare shoulder.

"You aren't going to, you know, forget me and run off with some famous Quidditch player while you're at all those scrimmages, are you?" he asked softly, his lips still brushing her skin. Alicia snorted a small laugh.

"Oh yes Georgie, didn't I mention you were just a place-holder for Krum?" she said. Her eyes were still peacefully shut, a small smile playing on her lips. George subtly adjusted his arm and smacked her on the bum.

"Hey!" she cried out as her eyes snapped open. George quickly hid his grin and gave her a look of faked concern. Alicia rolled her eyes. She knew what she wanted. She squirmed her way upwards to that she could rest her head and hands on his chest, and looked into his eyes. "George Weasley. If you don't know by know that I love you…well than you're an even bigger idiot that Charlie keeps telling me." A huge smile spread across George's face and he let out a loud deep laugh. Alicia felt it rumble beneath her and felt it warm her body the way no other sound could ever do.

"Yes," he said. "I know you love me. I just like to hear it." He said, holding fast to her gaze.

"I love you, you crazy, crazy man."  
"I love you too, you perfect, perfect woman."


End file.
